Sweet Whiskey
by Leira Ice Dragon
Summary: The Rogue has gone cold and Wolverine doesn't know. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**~I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners~**

Another year alone, at a bar with her whiskey on the day that is all about hearts and flowers. Not that the stuff holds any value to her anymore, not since her heart froze.

"Whatcha doing here kid?" A gruff voice from her past says from a little behind her to the left. The voice is accopmained by the smell of rich leather, Canadian pine and tobacco.

Logan, the Wolverine.

"I don't see how that is your business anymore Logan. You made it pretty clear that Rogues weren't welcome in your pack or under your protection anymore." She still doesn't turn to face him, she can't after what happened between them, what she thinks happened. The cure didn't work, old reliable came back with a vengeance. So did the old voices that had long gone silent. So did Magneto. Captured, tortured forced to absorb Carol completely, to kill her. Forced back to the school. Detained, fighting with what remained of Carol for control over her own body, her own mind. Logan being called in but unable to help. Winning her private battle and leaving when she learned Logan said he wanted her gone. That she was too much of a threat. What she hadn't seen walking out of the doors of the school was his eyes turn completely yellow, she hadn't looked back. She had been too hurt by Mystique's cruel words while in Wolverine's form to try looking through her tear blinded eyes.

What she doesn't know is that Logan never got Hank's call, he wasn't even in the country. He doesn't know what happened. He doesn't know that her gift is back and stronger then ever. So when he goes to grab her bare arm, she gets a full unintentional dose of a very hurt and confused Wolverine and he gets the shock of his life, literally.

She screams at the contact back the firey pain that lances through Logan is a two way street she is feeling it too. She gets all his new memories, and the old ones that he had been chasing for so long. She watches as he got married and then how that was all ripped away from him. She feels the influx of emotions and memories. James and Victor having to run away as little boys. The endless wars. The loss of Silver Fox. The tank and bonding process. Striker.


	2. Chapter 2

**~I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners~**

Logan comes to before Marie. The bar is now completely deserted. The first thing Logan notices is that the kid has grown. No longer the little scrap that crawled into his trailer. The last time he saw her was when he left after Jeanie's funeral. Looks like she left not long after him. The coat she wears is the same the one that she wore on that snow covered road so many years ago. It was too small for her now. The coat caught his attention the moment he walked into the bar. He thought it had to be someone else, either that or deja vu. It was only after he got closer that he realized it was Marie. He is torn from his thoughts as Marie mutters "No no no! Don't make me." Logan watches as Marie starts sobbing. Now careful to avoid the bare skin of her hands and wrists, Logan pulls her close and cradles her like he did that night on the torch. "Shhh, everything is alright kid. Nothing is going to hurt you."

As he rocks her back and forth, the girl, no the woman in his embrace stirs and opens her eyes. At first, they are unseeing then once she realizes whose arms she is being held in her eyes show confusion, remorse, and empathy. "My skin...", she warns. "Hush." His voice is gruff but gentle. "When did it come back, kid?" His eyes are full of curiosity and caution.

"One year after."

Logan shakes his head. "I should have been there."

"I wasn't at the school." Her voice is quieter than a mouse. "Erik got me and once my skin came back, well..." She trails off with tears in her eyes.


	3. Hey

**Sorry, my dear readers. I know that you probably expected this to be a chapter. Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I will not be adding a new chapter anytime soon. The reason for this is the good news, I have received messages about the mistakes in grammar and spelling that are littered throughout the story. Theses messages have also brought the gaping plot holes to my attention as well. As a result, this story along with some of the others on this account will be undergoing mass editing.**

**I apologize for this, especially since it has been an extremely long time since I gave you guys an update. I can't give you an estimate on when the redos will be up or when there will be a new chapter, but watch out for the next message from me which should be up sometime in the next month.**


End file.
